A Year To Remember Series: Bets and Buckets
by MondaysRStupid
Summary: Sequal to The Perfect Gift. Hodgins and Zach have a bet. Lanny becomes the victim. Read ot find out what happens.


So this is basically the sequal to The Perfect Gift witch is the sequal to A Year To Remember. I am starting a new series of stories that all have to do with Lanny and Booth and Brennan as a couple wich all started with a Year to Remember. Now I don't know if that made any sense but I hope it did. So if you haven't read either of those I suggest you read those first seeing as you proboly wouldn't know what is going on. I know its confusing but I hope you like it!

Disclamier: Don't Own Bones

Authors Note: Just so you know Booth and Brennan aren't living togeather, YET. And its January.

* * *

Lanny Booth stepped into the Jeffersonian brushing the snow off of her hat. She waved to Brad (a/n: if you don't know who Brad is he is the security guard from The Perfect Gift.) as she walked towards her mothers office. Once inside the large office she didn't find her mother so she dropped her backpack and went to find Hodgins. He had promised that they could race cockroaches today.

As Lanny wandered around looking for Hodgins, him and Zach where arguing in Zach's office.

"I'm telling you, you've never done anything exciting or daring before." Hodgins said accusingly, "Face it your to scared."

"I am not. Yesterday I bought skim milk instead of once percent." Zach said proud of his answer.

Hodgins laughed at his younger colleague.

"Okay, I'll give you a hundred bucks if you do something really daring, and you have to prove it. And if you fail to do this you owe me a hundred bucks. Deal?" he asked putting his hand out for Zach to shake.

"Deal," he said shaking the outstretched hand.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Lanny had given up on looking for Hodgins when she walked into Zach's office hoping he would be there.

"Hey Zach," she said walking into the office.

"Hi Lanny," he said suddenly getting an idea, "Can you wait here for a minute, I need to get something,"

"Sure," she said confused at what was going on.

Zach hoped this would be daring enough as he opened the door that was next to his office. He pulled out what he was hoping to find and made his way back into his office. Lanny was looking at the second robot he had recently finished. She turned around sensing his presence and starred at what he was holding in his hand.

"What's that for?" she asked as he began walking towards her, "Zach what are you doing?"

"Sorry but I can't afford to lose to Hodgins again," he said getting closer to her.

She was about to ask once again what he was doing but before she got to ask Zach put the bucket onto her head and pushed it down.

"Zach!" she screamed pulling at the bucket that was now stuck on her head.

His mouth dropped open in disbelief at what he had just done and walked quickly out of the room.

"Ouch!" Lanny cried as she bumped into various objects as she tried to make her way out of the office, "ZACH!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So, come up with anything daring yet?" Hodgins asked looking up from the microscope as Zach walked up onto the platform.

"Actually I have," he said pointing to the small figure with a large red bucket on there head.

"Who is that?" Hodgins asked.

"Lanny," he said smiling.

"Dude, you put a bucket on Dr. Brennan and Booths kid?" Hodgins asked not really believing him.

"Yep," he said happily but soon he realized what he did, "Oh no, do you think she'll fire me? Do you think he'll shoot me?"

Hodgins laughed once again at the younger man.

"I got to get that bucket off her head." Zach said running from the platform and towards the young girl that bumped clumsily into people as they tried to avoid her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian in search of his partner and future wife.

"Bones?" he called into the office sticking his head in the door.

He was about to find his cell phone and call her when he heard a loud scream coming from Zach's office.

"What is he doing now?" he asked himself out loud

Booth walked towards the office and was about to walk in when someone or something came flying through the door and into the wall knocking over a tray of instruments. Booth starred at the person as they tried desperately to get to there feet.

"Lanny, I think Hodgins has some acid. We can pour…" He stopped as he came face to face with a very angry looking FBI agent.

"You are not pouring acid on my daughters head," Booth said looking down at Zach.

"Yes sir, I mean Booth," Zach said running over to help Lanny up.

"Lanny how in the world did you get a bucket stuck on your head.

"Zach stuck it on me!" she yelled angrily pulling on it.

"Zach?" Booth said turning towards him expecting an answer.

"Hodgins bet me that I couldn't do anything daring so I decided to put a bucket on her head. But then I thought that Dr. Brennan would fire me and that you would shoot me so I tried to get it off," he blurted out, scared of what Booth was going to do.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dr. Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian with Angela after being dragged to a bridal store downtown D.C. even thou the wedding wasn't until July. Just as the doors closed behind them they heard a loud crash coming from Zach's office. Angela and Brennan hurried towards the noise.

Once inside the office they saw Hodgins and Zach holding onto someone's arms while Booth was trying to pull a bright red bucket off of there head.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Angela asked calmly.

Suddenly it dawned on the doctor that it was her daughter with the bucket on her head.

"What the hell are you doing to my kid?" she asked angrily shoving her purse at Angela and hurrying over to them.

"While your genius assistant over there decided to put a bucket on our kids head for a hundred bucks," Booth explained to her.

"So know where trying to get it off," Hodgins said, "But it's not going to well."

"No kidding," Lanny said placing her hands on her hips.

"That's because you're doing it all wrong," Angela said coming over to them.

"Come on sweetie," Angela said taking Lanny's arm and leading her towards the lounge.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lanny asked as Angela rubbed butter on her neck, face and head.

"Yes. I got my hand stuck in a chimney of a doll house when I was little and my dad put butter on it and pulled it right out," she said wiping her hands on the towel next to her.

"Ready?" she asked preparing to pull the bucket off of the young girls head.

"Ready," Lanny replied.

Angela gave one small pull and it slipped right off.

"Thanks Ange," she said giving her a hug, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go kill Zach now."

"Be my guest," Angela said laughing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So how was your day?" Booth said giving his fiancé a kiss.

"Fine," she replied shutting down her computer "Let's go home."

"Okay, but we've got to find Lanny," he replied.

"ZACH!" Lanny yelled running after him with a tub of butter that Angela used on her earlier.

Booth and Brennan stepped out of the office and watched as Lanny chased after Zach.

"Dr. Brennan I would really appreciate it if you asked her to stop," Zach said as he ran in and out of the different machines.

"Sorry Zach, you got yourself into this mess. Get yourself out." Brennan said smiling at him, "Lanny while be in the car."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," Booth said laughing as they made there way out the doors.

"Maybe you are," she replied smiling at him as he placed his arms around her shoulders.

* * *

Reviews make me happy, just like jello!! lol


End file.
